gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MSN-01 Psycommu Test High Mobility Type Zaku II
The MSN-01 Psycommu Test High Mobility Type Zaku II is a prototype high mobility psycommu test mobile suit first featured in the original design series Mobile Suit Variations and later featured in the Gundam Crisis movie, the Gundam Build Fighters television series and the Mobile Suit Gundam Thunderbolt ONA. During the One Year War, it was built to test and improve the psycommu system. Technology & Combat Characteristics The second part of the MS-16X Bishop plan lead to the Psycommu Test High Mobility Type Zaku. With this suit the army of the Principality continued their research into Newtype and Newtype related suits. Since Minovsky particles did not effect brainwaves this proved to be an important asset. Due to the problem of speed found in the MS-06Z Psycommu System Zaku, the legs of the MS-06Z were removed and replaced with high output rocket verniers, thus yielding the Psycommu Test High Mobility Type Zaku. Armaments ;*Wired 5-barrel Mega Particle Gun :The Psycommu Test High Mobility Type Zaku II's only armaments are a pair of wire-guided 5-barrel mega particle guns. They are controlled by the Psycommu System, they have small verniers to adjust and re-adjust their position to attack, and they are capable of performing "all-range attacks". Special Equipment & Features ;*Psycommu System :During the One Year War, the researchers of the Flanagan Institute discovered that Newtypes emit powerful thoughtwaves - similar to regular brainwaves, but not electrical in nature - which they call psycho-waves. The Flanagan Institute went on to develop a mind-machine interface called the psycommu (psycho-communicator) system, which receives these thoughtwaves and translates them into computer commands. Using this interface a Newtype pilot can direct remote weapons, and operate huge mobile armors, by thought alone. The Principality forces based at the asteroid Axis succeed in miniaturizing the psycommu system, so that it can be installed in regular-sized mobile suits like the AMX-004 Qubeley. The Federation Forces, meanwhile, concentrate on developing artificially enhanced cyber-Newtypes to operate their psycommu weapons. History Since the MSN-01 used many of the same parts as MS-06Z, the designers were unable to gain any satisfactory results under high speed testing, so they relied their high speed testing data on the MAN-03 Braw Bro. Zeon scientists continued to try to make the psycommu system smaller, but ran into many problems, which led to the creation of the MSN-02 Zeong. One purple-colored unit was seen raiding Solomon after the Earth Federation Forces captured the base. Another was deployed at A Baoa Qu, piloted by Billy Hickam, to fend off the EFSF's onslaught. Picture Gallery msn-01-crisis.png 4758941917_c74364509a_b.jpg MSN-01-02.jpg|P.T.H.M.T. Zaku II vs. FA Gundam Psycommu Test HMT Zaku II.jpg|MSN-01 Psycomu Test High Mobility Type Zaku (from Gundam Build Fighters) msn01_Thunderbolt_epi5_p01.jpg|A Baoa Qu, December U.C. 0079: MSN-01 Psycommu Test High Mobility Type Zaku II in action (from Gundam Thunderbolt ONA) GT-Psycommu-Zaku-II-close-up.png|MSN-01: head close-up GT-Psycommu-Zaku-II-Mega-Particle-Gun.png|MSN-01: close-up of 5-barrel Mega Particle Gun msn01_Thunderbolt_epi5_p02.jpg|MSN-01's wire-guided forearm strikes at RGM-79 GM MSN-01 Psycommu Test High Mobility Type Zaku II BO2.png|As seen in Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation 2 Gunpla MSN-01 - Psychommu System Zaku - Boxart.jpg|1/144 Original "MSN-01 Psycommu System Zaku" (1984): box art References Navigation ja:MSN-01 サイコミュ高機動試験用ザクII